


Defy

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Defying Gravity - Freeform, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: A poem chronicling how Elphaba might feel during and after "Defying Gravity".





	

I’ve never felt so free  
After everything that’s happened  
I understand that my life as I knew it  
Is over  
But I don’t care  
I don’t want that life any more.

A life of lies  
Of people pretending they’re things that they aren’t   
A life where I watch  
Innocent people…  
Innocent Animals.  
Get taken from their homes  
Their rights stripped away.  
Their voices…

But now, I’m free  
Now I can help  
Now…

 

I can fly.


End file.
